Challenge
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. ONESHOT. "Tantangan yang manis. Berikan lagi padaku, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."


Title: Challenge

Rate: K+ menjurus T menjurus M

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae.

School life romance.

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

a/n : FF yang maksa dengan judul yang maksa pula. Maklum, FF ini hadir di tengah kesibukan saya membuat proposal hingga seminar proposal yang akan diadakan hari ini. FF ini terlahir dilatarbelakangi oleh keadaan akun ini yang terabaikan sampe berdebu. Update terbaru bahkan sudah setahun sebelumnya. Mohon maaf karena FF ini harus lewat dan mungkin akan sangat mengecewakan jika ada yang baca. Semoga enjoy~

.

[Challenge]

.

"Yunho ah~ aku tau kau disana. Keluarlah sebelum aku menangkapmu~"

Seorang lelaki ehemcantikehem sedikit berteriak, memanggil nama seseorang di tengah taman yang sepi. Mungkin hanya ada dirinya di sana. Oh, tidak. Ada satu lagi sosok yang sedang bersembunyi–yang dipanggilnya sedari tadi.

SRAK

Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu memasang telinga baik-baik demi mendengar suara gemerisik yang berasal dari semak-semak di sudut taman. Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Dalam hati ia berteriak senang.

"Kena kau!"

Siapa itu? Siapa yang bersuara? Niatnya kan hanya dalam hati. Sungguh, bukan ia pelakunya.

SRAK SRAK

Sesosok kucing keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari sudut taman. Lelaki yang sedari tadi mencarinya menatap kucing itu dari kejauhan. Tidak mungkin. Ia kehilangan kucing itu. Semua gara-gara seseorang yang seenaknya menarik kerah kaos belakangnya dan bersuara keras seperti tadi. Tidak ada ampun!

Lelaki itu berbalik, membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, sosok di hadapannya sudah mendahului.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau menyamakanku dengan kucing, huh?!"

Lelaki cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu membuang muka dan mencebilkan bibirnya, "kalau kau tidak mengganggu, aku sudah pasti berhasil menangkapnya."

"Tentu saja dia kabur. Kau memanggilnya dengan nama seorang pria tampan. Dia itu betina."

Mata besar Jaejoong menyipit, merasa risih mendengar lelaki di hadapannya yang sangat narsis, "kau.. tampan? Dalam mimpimu, Jung Yunho."

"Oh ayolah, semua orang tau itu."

Cih.

Kembali Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Dilangkahkan kaki kurusnya menuju bangku taman, menjauh dari lelaki itu yang mungkin masih punya segudang pujian untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku taman, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk menikmati angin senja yang seolah memanjakannya. Setelah menyilangkan kaki, ia mulai memejamkan mata. Hmm, damai.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Yunho terdengar sangat dekat. Mungkin lelaki itu juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Jaejoong masih betah menutup mata dan terdiam. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya 'ada apa'?

"Jaejoong ah."

"Hum," Jaejoong hanya bergumam.

"Sesuatu terjadi. Benar, kan?"

Ia masih bungkam.

"Kau selalu memanggil 'Cheonsa' dengan namaku saat sedang resah. Aku sangat tau dirimu."

Kali ini Jaejoong membuka mata. Atensinya tertuju pada Yunho sepenuhnya. Ucapannya benar. Yunho memang benar. Ia tidak bisa menghindar jika lelaki itu benar-benar tau tentang dirinya.

"Seperti katamu. Sesuatu terjadi." Jaejoong menjawab setelah menghela napas.

"Apa itu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Lagi, Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari lelaki di sampingnya ini. Lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Bahkan mungkin sebelum lahir(?)

"Kemarin..."

 _Catch me, girl~_

 _Catch me now~_

Ponsel Yunho berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk. Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Ahra ah. Ada apa?"

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menghentikan ceritanya. Membiarkan Yunho berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Mungkin penting. Lagipula ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah Yunho selesai.

"Apa? Baiklah. Tunggu disana. Aku akan sampai dalam 15 menit."

Heh?

"Jaejoong ah, maaf. Ahra terkena sedikit masalah. Lanjutkan besok saja ceritanya."

Jaejoong membuang muka, "tidak usah. Ceritaku tidak penting."

Hei, bukankah tadi Yunho yang memaksanya bercerita? Kenapa sekarang lelaki itu akan pergi? Menyebalkan. Benar, kan?

"Hei, jangan cemburu begitu."

"Kau bercanda? Siapa juga yang cemburu? Huh! Aku hanya heran. Hanya karena ia teman masa kecilmu, kau mau saja melakukan ini itu untuknya."

"Ayahnya menitipkannya padaku selama beliau dinas ke Eropa. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya? Jangan bahas ini lagi, _okay_?"

Jaejoong berdecak samar. Mulutnya komat kamit tidak jelas seolah mengejek Yunho. Selalu saja begitu. Menggunakan alasan tak masuk akal.

"Kalau kau jadi kekasihku. Tentu aku akan lebih sering memperhatikanmu." kata Yunho seraya merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Pengakuan cinta macam apa itu? Harusnya kau mengatakannya di tengah keramaian. Kau sama sekali tidak romantis."

Tawa Yunho terdengar, keras sekali tepat setelah Jaejoong selesai berkomentar. Kemudian ia mengelus surai Jaejoong gemas.

Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban darinya. Pasti lelaki itu menganggapnya candaan. Padahal tidak bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi. Jangan berkeliaran di malam hari."

Hanya itu? Dan Yunho benar-benar pergi?

Selalu memberinya perhatian, tapi hatinya hanya untuk Ahra. Ah, beruntung sekali wanita itu.

"Kakakku marah karena aku menghilangkan jepit rambut dari kekasihnya di taman ini. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menemukannya," Jaejoong berujar sendiri dan menatap punggung Yunho yang sudah menjauh, "sama sepertimu. Kau menghilang. Tapi rasanya berbeda."

.

.

.

Jika komikus menggambarkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini, mungkin akan ada api membara yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan matanya yang siap membunuh kapan saja dengan laser mematikan dan gigi-gigi taring yang sanggup merobek daging mangsanya dalam sekali gigit. Lelaki itu tampak mengerikan saat ini. Di samping itu, mungkin juga menyedihkan. Ia tengah membersihkan salah satu bilik toilet pria di sekolahnya sendirian malam-malam begini. Bayangkan saja! Toilet pria! Betapa kotor dan joroknya.

Apa kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaejoong terlihat seperti dihukum? Benar, Jaejoong memang dihukum. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati dan semangat menjawab bahwa ia begini karena si sialan Jung Yunho.

Keadaan mengenaskannya saat ini berawal dari waktu istirahat siang tadi. Jaejoong sedang membawa tugasnya berupa replika bumi dan benda angkasa lainnya menuju aula. Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga replika tersebut dengan membelakangi lapangan karena ia harus menyusuri tempat itu dimana murid-murid sedang bermain bola basket, takut jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tetapi dengan sok pahlawannya Yunho menghalau bola yang akan mengenai Ahra. Dan kalian tentu tau kemana bola itu pergi. Ya, benar. Menuju Jaejoong, tepatnya mengenai replika tugasnya.

Mengingat hal itu lagi membuat amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Api dari tubuhnya berkobar seolah mampu menghanguskan gedung sekolah itu. Gerakannya mengepel lantai jadi semakin brutal. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan berbaring di ranjang empuk miliknya.

 _Drrt drrt_

Merasakan getaran ponsel di sakunya sontak membuat Jaejoong menggeram, ia menggenggam tongkat pel dengan erat, mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Siapa lagi yang berani-beraninya mengirim pesan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jung bodoh sebelumnya? Jika Yunho lagi, ia bersumpah akan menginjak-injak lelaki itu besok pagi!

Dengan tidak sabar Jaejoong mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Benar saja, pesan dari Yunho. Pesan ketiga.

Kali ini berbunyi, 'Kalau kau tidak membalas, aku akan menelepon.'

Jaejoong langsung mendengus. Setelah sebelumnya mengirim 'Jaejoong ah.', 'Sedang apa?', apa Yunho pikir Jaejoong akan menjawabnya? _Hell!_ Lelaki itu sudah membuatnya mendapat hukuman. Dan sekarang malah sok peduli? Cih.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaejoong menghapus pesan dari Yunho. Sumpah, ia sangat kesal. Ia akan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke sakunya ketika ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali. Nama Yunho tertera pada _display_ -nya.

'Baiklah, Jung! Jaejoong's _attack_!'

"KENAPA MENELEPON MALAM-MALAM BEGINI, HAH? MENGGANGGU SAJA!" serbu Jaejoong bahkan sebelum Yunho mengucap halo.

 _"Hei, harusnya aku yang marah karena kau tidak membalas pesanku. Sedang apa, sih?_ _"_

Sial. Sepertinya Jaejoong's _attack_ tidak berhasil. Kentara sekali Yunho tidak takut dan malah menyerangnya balik dengan pertanyaan ketus seperti itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Huh?! Aku sebentar lagi akan bermimpi indah sebelum kau merusak suasana."

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa yang kulihat di toilet sedang memegang tongkat pel? Kembaranmu?_ _"_

"Aku tidak punya kembaran. Kau itu–" ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika ia sudah memproses maksud dari Yunho. Kepalanya begerak kesana kemari hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Yunho tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depan toliet.

Raut wajah tak bersahabat dari Yunho membuat nyali Jaejoong menciut. Tadinya ia ingin memaki-maki lelaki itu, tapi tidak jadi. Perlahan Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dan mengembalikannya ke saku, kemudian ia menunduk dalam agar tidak ditatap intens oleh Yunho yang tengah mendekat saat ini. Selalu saja begini, Jaejoong seolah merasa tak berdaya jika ketahuan menutupi sesuatu dari Yunho.

"Berani bohong padaku, eh?"

Karena menunduk, Jejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas sepatu Yunho. Menandakan lelaki itu berada tepat di hadapannya kini. Sial, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau dihukum?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Aissh, kau bodoh, sih. Makanya terus dihukum."

Hilang sudah rasa tak berdaya Jaejoong setelah mendengar hinaan dari Yunho. Kini Jaejoong berani mendongak, menatap lelaki itu tajam. Bagaimana bisa Yunho dengan seenaknya bicara begitu padahal ia dihukum karena lelaki itu pamer kemesraannya dengan Ahra?

Aaargh, tadinya Jaejoong ingin bicara begitu. Tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci dan matanya malah memanas. Tidak boleh! Ia tidak mungkin menangis di depan Yunho.

Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa membuang muka dan menarik napas kuat, "iya, aku memang bodoh." Jaejoong langsung menyibukkan diri mengepel lantai toilet, melanjutkan hukumannya.

"Jangan marah begitu. Sini, kubantu."

Dengan cepat, tongkat pel di tangannya berpindah ke tangan Yunho. Kemudian lelaki itu mulai menggerakkannya. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, Yunho menyenggol ember berisi air kotor hingga tumpah.

Jaejoong kontan saja berteriak, "JUNG YUNHOOOO! BODOH! BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?!"mata besar Jaejoong memelototi Yunho sadis. Sementara Yunho hanya membalas dengan cengiran bodoh tanpa merasa bersalah.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho semakin membuat Jaejoong marah hingga akhirnya ia memukuli lelaki itu. Menyerang Yunho dengan berbagai variasi pukulan dan tendangan dari film action yang pernah ditontonnya. Terlihat seperti adegan KDRT yang sering ada pada sinetron-sinetron saat ini.

"KAU MAU MEMBANTUKU ATAU MENGHANCURKAN TOILET INI, HAH?!" Jaejoong kembali meneriaki Yunho diakhiri dengan menginjak kaki lelaki itu.

Yunho juga balas berteriak, tapi yang ini teriakan kesakitan. Kasihan.

"Kau galak sekali. Aku kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula aku sudah berniat baik."

"Sudahlah. Kau keluar saja sana! Lebih baik kau diam." Meski sangat kesal, tetapi Jaejoong tidak akan tega memukuli Jung itu lebih lagi. Apalagi lelaki itu masih mengenakan seragam dan tas yang berada di punggungnya. Sepertinya Yunho belum pulang. Padahal lelaki pemilik bibir hati itu akan cepat sakit bila terkena angin malam.

"Benar tidak mau kubantu? Baiklah, aku tunggu saja. Nanti kita pulang bersama."

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Sial, belum setengah jam Yunho berada disini, tapi sudah membuatnya melupakan amarah yang meluap-luap sejak tadi siang. Ditambah lagi, pipi sialan ini!

Aissh, jangan salahkan pipimu, Jae.

"Memang seharusnya kau diam saja. Bocah manja dan nakal sepertimu hanya tau mengotori ruangan." Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyulut api. Memang tidak baik membalas Yunho dengan candaan seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan lelaki itu yang dengan seenaknya membuat Jaejoong bersemu.

"Ck ck ck, Kim Jaejoong. Meremehkanku, eoh?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balas Jaejoong seraya menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya mengejek Yunho yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Mau kuhamili?"

Jaejoong membeku. Gerakan mengepelnya terhenti. Begitu pula dengan gerakan mengejek Yunho. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Berdua saja. Di tempat sepi. Malam hari. Keadaan yang sangat mendukung.

Tidaaaaaak!

"DASAR KAU, JUNG YUNHO MESUUUUUUM!"

Jaejoong bersiap akan memukuli Yunho, tetapi lelaki itu menjadikan ember sebagai tameng. Menghalau tongkat pel yang dilayangkan olehnya.

Hup.

Secepat kilat Yunho merebut tongkat pel dari tangan Jaejoong kemudian pergi manjauh membawa benda itu bersama embernya.

"Biar aku yang mengganti tidak boleh membawa yang berat-berat."

"Kau kira aku wanita, hah? Aku bisa sendiri! Kemarikan!"

Ucapan Jaejoong tak digubris. Yunho malah menanyi dengan suara keras.

"Nuna neomu yeppeo~"

"HEI! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN WANITA!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup semalam. Mungkin tidak sampai dua jam, itu pun bukan tidur dalam keadaan normal—berbaring di ranjang empuk. Ia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dengan kepala yang terkulai di atas meja. Cukup membuat lehernya pegal seperti ingin patah saja jika digerakkan. Tetapi semua itu terbayar dengan kedamaian yang terjadi sejak pagi hingga siang ini. Tugas susulan replikanya selesai dalam waktu cepat dan ia bahkan mendapat nilai sempurna. Paginya ia dibelikan sarapan menu favoritnya oleh Yunho. Dan sekarang ia tengah memakan menu baru kantin usulan darinya. Ah, betapa sempurnanya hari ini.

"Lelahnyaa~"

SREG

Seseorang menarik kursi di samping Jaejoong dan mulai mendudukinya.

"Aku minta, ya."

Setelah menoleh, dapat ia lihat Yunho di sampingnya. Dengan seenaknya laki-laki itu mengambil botol berisi air yang ada rasa manis-manisnya itu dan menenggaknya hingga hampir habis. Padahal Jaejoong sudah berusaha mendapatkan air itu dengan berlari seperti orang kesetanan karena takut kehabisan, tapi tidak apa, hari ini hari baik, hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya marah. Keep smile~

"Aku sangat lapar." Yunho kembali berujar seraya memegangi lengan Jaejoong yang hendak menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. Tapi sendok di tangannya beralih menuju bibir hati Yunho dan dilahap dengan senang hati oleh lelaki itu.

Lagi? Baiklah, masih tidak apa-apa.

"Aku juga mau disuapi, dong, Jaejoong ah~"

Tepat setelah seseorang berkata begitu, terdengar siul-siul yang bersahutan. Jaejoong mencoba menahan diri, tetapi Yunho tampak tak terpengaruh dan tetap menggerakkan tangannya agar menyuapi lelaki itu. Si Jung itu memang senang sekali membuat sensasi sepertinya. Sial. Hari yang indah mungkin akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Aissh, kenapa ia tidak bisa mendapat kedamaian satu hariiii saja? Semua gara-gara Jung bodoh itu.

"Bisakah kalian jangan terlalu berisik? Kekasihku nanti tidak nyaman. Kasihan dia lelah karena harus 'menemaniku' semalaman."

Kantin sontak menjadi semakin ramai. Bahkan sangat ribut tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka mengelu-elukan nama YunJae dengan antusias. Sementara Jaejoong membeku. Kepalanya bagai tersiram seember air es karena ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kau bahkan tidak ada di sampingku semalam!"

"Jangan marah begitu, Jaejoongie. Malam ini aku janji ada di sisimu."

DEG

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kalimat nista itu terucap begitu saja? Kalimat itu... sangat sangat sangaaaat ambigu. Padahal bukan maksud Jaejoong seperti itu. Sungguh! Semalam ia mengerjakan tugas replikanya di kamar sementara Yunho menunggunya di ruang tamu. Sekali lagi, RUANG TAMU. Catat itu.

"Dasar mesum! Pergi saja temani Ahra sana!" karena tak sanggup menahan malu yang teramat sangat, akhirnya dengan berat hati(?) Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari sana. Melewati murid-murid yang masih setia menggodanya.

"Tapi aku maunya menemanimu, Jaejoongie~"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Yunho yang belum jauh darinya, "Omong kosong! Hari Minggu kemarin kau bahkan meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama Ahra."

Hening.

Murid-murid di sekitarnya tak lagi menggodanya. Mereka terdiam dan menatapnya intens. Sementara Yunho menyeringai puas. Terlihat mengerikan di mata Jaejoong. Aisssh, sepertinya ia salah bicara lagi.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang harus disesali seumur hidup oleh Jaejoong, ia sudah pasti menyesal membuka pintu rumahnya tengah malam. Mendapati Yunho berdiri disana dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajah tampannya. Oh, Tuhan~ kenapa harus malam ini ketika semua orang di rumahnya sedang pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri? Ah, tidak! Tidak! Yunho yang seharusnya disalahkan atas semua penyesalan ini. Kenapa Yunho mesti datang?

"Aku mau menepati janjiku."

Begitulah kira-kira alasan yang diberikan Yunho. Mungkin benar, mungkin juga tidak. Jaejoong tidak pernah tau sebelumnya jika Yunho adalah orang yang menepati janjinya. Bisa jadi Yunho hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tunggu! Sempit? Aissshh, sepertinya ia jadi kelewat mesum gara-gara lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak seharusnya menyalahkan Yunho sepenuhnya. Salahnya juga berkata seolah-olah mengajak Yunho menemaninya semalaman. Pasti Yunho berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Belum lagi jika lelaki itu mencari sensasi di sekolah. Dapat dibayangkan betapa ramainya sekolah mendengar berita semacam ini. Yaah, mereka cukup terkenal dan banyak disukai, sih. Kalian serasi, Yunho tampan dan Jaejoong sangat cantik. Kira-kira seperti itu yang didengar Jaejoong setiap harinya.

"Kemana keluargamu? Sepertinya sepi sekali." komentar Yunho setelah kembali dari toliet dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah memasak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sepi? Diam disana! Jangan macam-macam!" Jaejoong memasang tampang yang dibuat segalak mungkin, mengacungkan pisau dapur yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Macam-macam bagaimana maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Terlalu gugup karena membayangkan hal yang iya-iya terjadj di antara mereka malam ini. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa membelakangi Yunho dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunta tadi–memotong sayuran.

"Omo. Jangan bilang yang kau maksud macam-macam itu–"

"Cukup. Jangan deskripsikan pikiran mesummu, dasar maniak."

"Siapa bilang aku sedang berpikir memum? Jangan-jangan kau."

JLEB. Tepat sasaran!

Benar juga. Mereka biasa berada dalam satu ruangan seperti ini. Kenapa pula ia harus merasa gugup dan berlebihan? Aisssh, semua gara-gara ucapan nistanya kemarin.

Perlahan Jaejoong merasakan Yunho membalikkan badannya, kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum berucap, "Aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum menikah."

"Dengan Ahra?"

"Hah? Kenapa harus Ahra?"

"Karena kau menyukainya, bodoh."

"Memang aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Tsk, Jung bodoh itu. Kenapa membalas dengan pertanyaan lagi, sih? Jaejoong butuh kepastian. Jawaban yang benar-benar pasti!

"Tanpa kau bilang pun semua juga tau. Dia cantik, pintar, dan feminin. Tipe idaman semua lelaki."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Lama-lama kepala Jaejoong bisa meledak menghadapi Yunho yang terlihat seperti idiot sekarang ini. Apa susahnya sih mengaku? Suka atau tidak, pilihan Yunho sangat Jaejoong butuhkan untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Jika terus begini, rasanya Jaejoong seperti dipermainkan.

 _Drrt drrt drrt_

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambilnya dari saku kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut. Selama beberapa saat ia mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana, matanya terus menatap Yunho diiringi helaan napas. Membuat lelaki itu mengernyit heran.

"Nih."

Yunho semakin bingung ketika Jaejoong malah memberikan ponsel itu padanya.

"Dari Ahra. Katanya ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Ah, aku lupa menyalakannya lagi setelah mengisi baterai."

Setelahnya, Yunho seperti terlibat percakapan yang sangat serius, terlihat dari raut kekhawatiran yang nampak di wajahnya. Jaejoong tidak tau pasti kenapa, tapi sepertinya sangat mendesak karena suara Ahra di seberang sana terdengar cemas dan terburu-buru.

Bosan menunggu, Jaejoong akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho di dapur menuju ruang tamu, dimana tas dan jaket Yunho ada di atas sofa. Ia berinisiatif memastikan barang-barang yang dibawa lelaki itu tidak tertinggal. Memang, sikapnya seolah mengusir Yunho secara halus, tapi dapat dipastikan lelaki itu akan pergi segera setelah selesai berbicara.

"Hmm, Jae."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergi saja." Jaejoong menyerahkan tas Yunho setelah memastikannya tertutup rapat. Sementara jaket Yunho masih ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya di depan rumah agar memastikan lelaki itu benar-benar memakainya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong meringis dalam hati. Tebakannya benar, kan? Yunho bahkan tidak mengelak.

"Memang selalu begitu, kan? Kau akan pergi dan menemui Ahra."

"Karena itu aku bertanya padamu."

"Bagaimana keadaanku apa itu penting bagimu?" tanpa sadar Jaejoong berbicara ketus dan menjatuhkan jaket Yunho ke lantai. Bukankah Yunho akan menepati janjinya malam ini? Harusnya begitu, kan? Bukannya malah pergi dengan cara seperti itu seperti yang sering dilakukan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuat. Ia merasa sikapnya sangat kekanakan saat ini, bahkan hanya karena hal sepele. Entahlah, mungkin karena beberapa hari terakhir Yunho selalu menomorsatukan Ahra. Padahal Jaejoong terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Tapi memang tak ada alasan untuk membenarkan sikapnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Namun sebelum niat baiknya terlaksana, Jaejoong dibuat bingung karena Yunho memeluknya setelah memakaikan jaket merah milik lelaki itu. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan terdiam tanpa tau harus bagaimana.

"Ibunya sakit dan beliau ada di dekat sini. Sementara Ahra sedang dalam perjalanan dari luar kota."

Ucapan Yunho sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu akan tetap disini. Yah, Jaejoong bisa apa? Ia juga bukan siapa-siapa Yunho, kan? Meski laki-laki itu memeluknya seperti ini, bukan berarti perasaannya terbalas.

"Maaf. Besok datanglah ke taman _Bigeast_ jam 10. Untuk mengganti hari ini."

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk samar kemudian balas memeluk Yunho. Ia.. benar-benar menyukai laki-laki ini.

.

.

.

Kencan!

Bolehkah Jaejoong menganggapnya begitu? Tidak bisa? Mereka pergi berdua saja, lho. Di hari Minggu dan tempatnya di taman yang terkenal romantis. Ah, tetap tidak bisa ya? Tapi tidak apa. Ia tetap berusaha menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya dan datang bahkan sebelum waktu perjanjian.

"Jaejoong ah~"

Merasa dipanggil, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dimana Yunho tengah menghampirinya saat ini. Senyumnya terus mengembang hingga lelaki itu berada di hadapannya. Jung Yunho tampak berbeda hari ini, mengenakan kaos putih polos dipadukan dengan kemeja biru laut yang seluruh kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, tak lupa celana jeans yang membalut kakinya dengan pas.

"Tumben sekali." komentar Jaejoong setelah memperhatikan Yunho dari atas ke bawah.

"Sesekali. Kau sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga."

"Hm, begitu."

Heh? Atmosfer apa ini? Kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi canggung seperti ini? Biasanya pertemuan mereka diawali dengan pertengkaran atau Yunho yang sengaja mencari-cari masalah padanya atau apapun itu selain yang terjadi seperti sekarang. Dan lagi, Jaejoong masih sedikit salah tingkah akibat perlakuan manis Yunho semalam. Kenapa lelaki itu semakin membuatnya salah tingkah?

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu Ahra?" Jaejoong merasa topik pembicaraan mengenai ibu Ahra sangat tepat. Yaah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia tak menyangka otaknya bisa bekerja cepat tak seperti biasanya.

"Beliau baik. Hanya penyakit asma yang kebetulan tengah kambuh. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Syukurlah." Aah, Jaejoong tidak jadi memuji otaknya, deh. Entah kenapa ia menyesal karena mendengar jawaban Yunho seperti itu. Terdengar manis dan _gentleman._ Tapi bukan ditujukan untuknya. _Ukh._

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan menunggu sebentar?"

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus kita tunggu?"

"Ahra."

Senyum termanis, terbaik, terindah, atau apapun itu yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajah Jaejoong dalam sekejap berubah. Rahangnya mengeras karena ia menahan kekesalan dengan menekan giginya.

Hei, bukankah Yunho akan mengganti hari ini? Menepati janji yang diingkarinya tadi malam? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mendengar nama itu lagi sekarang?

"Apa kau bodoh, huh?!" Jaejoong berteriak, meluapkan amarahnya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar taman. Menatap nyalang Yunho dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa panas.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak melibatkan wanita itu saat kita sedang bersama?! Hanya mendengar namanya saja bahkan bisa meledakkan kepalaku sekarang juga!"

"He—hei, Jaej—"

"Selalu saja Ahra, Ahra, dan Ahra! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?!"

"Perasaanmu yang bagaimana?"

Jaejoong melotot mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Yunho. Apa laki-laki itu sudah menjadi idiot sekarang?

"Aku menyukaimu, kau tau? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau bilang kau pintar, tapi tidak bisa menangkap maksudku?!" Jaejoong terengah-engah setelah berteriak seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti dirimu. Pemikiran dan sikapmu seperti wanita yang selalu membuatku bingung."

"Apa katamu? Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja, Jung!"

"Hei, mau kemana?" tangan Jaejoong dicekal oleh Yunho saat ia hendak pergi. Erat sekali sampai Jaejoong merasa kesulitan melepaskannya.

 _Catch me, girl~_

 _Catch me now~_

Suara dering ponsel Yunho bagai neraka bagi Jaejoong. Tidak perlu sejenius Albert Einstein untuk menebak dengan tepat siapa yang menghubungi Yunho saat ini.

"Ya, Ahra ah."

Benar, kan? Padahal sepersekian detik sebelumnya ia sempat berharap itu bukan Ahra. Tapi kenyataan tak berkata demikian. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berlama-lama disini dan mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur, ia mencoba melepas tangannya, tetapi Yunho tetap menggenggamnya erat. Sial, kuat sekali Jung itu.

"Kau tidak usah datang. Sungguh, tidak usah. Rencana hari ini rusak dalam sekejap. Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan karena Jaejoong."

Apa? Apa telinganya berfungsi dengan baik? Yunho benar-benar mengatakannya?

"Aku.. benar-benar benci padamu, Jung!" sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan berlari sejauh mungkin ketika ia berhasil.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Setelah 15 tahun lebih berteman dengan Yunho, hubungan di antara mereka berakhir seperti ini? Hanya karena ia jujur akan perasaannya? Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaannya ini, kan?

"Oh, Jaejoong oppa?"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggilnya. Go Ahra. Wanita itu beberapa meter di hadapannya dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengamati laki-laki yang tengah merangkul Ahra, meski ia dan Ahra cukup dekat, tapi ia tak mengenali laki-laki berperawakan kurus tinggi itu. Siapa dia? Bukankah Yunho dan Ahra...

"Oppa, lihatlah ini." Dengan semangat dan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, Ahra membentangkan _banner_ berukuran 1x1 meter di hadapan Jaejoong. _Banner_ itu bertuliskan nama Yunho dan Jaejoong, dimana terdapat lambang cinta di tengahnya. Apa itu sebenarnya? Ahra yang membuatnya? Lambang cinta buatan tangan itu tidak lurus dan berantakan. Ah, tapi bukan itu bagian pentingnya. Di bagian bawah _banner_ terdapat sebaris kalimat yang berukuran lebih kecil dibanding namanya dan nama Yunho.

"Bacakan dengan keras, oppa."

"Jaejoongie, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya terkejut karena di sudut kiri _banner_ tertulis bahwa Yunho yang menulisnya.

"Aaah, kan sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu datang, Ahra ah. Aissh, susah juga kalau begini."

Mendengar suara Yunho di belakangnya, Jaejoong dengan cepat berbalik. Matanya menatap Yunho seolah bertanya 'apa maksud semua ini?'

"Kau sudah membacanya, kan? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana jawabanmu, Jaejoong ah?"

"Kau menerima Yunho?"

Beberapa orang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan serempak menanyakan jawaban Jaejoong, ah tidak, masih ada lagi yang menyusul. Bahkan semakin banyak. Tunggu.. mereka itu semua teman-teman di sekolahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu berada disini?

 _"Pengakuan cinta macam apa itu? Harusnya kau mengatakannya di tengah keramaian. Kau sama sekali tidak romantis."_

Eh, sepertinya Jaejoong familiar dengan kalimat yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Kalau tidak salah—100%benar—itu kan ucapan asalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia tak menyangka itu benar-benar terjadi. Apa Yunho benar-benar mempertimbangkannya? Ia jadi merasa bersalah dan sangat malu karena bersikap kekanakan beberapa saat lalu. Aissh!

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah berbalik dan berjalan melewati Ahra. Menjauhi Yunho sebisa mungkin. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak punya muka saat ini.

"Hei, Jaejoong ah, kembali kau. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku mau."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Masih tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara tak kalah keras, "aku bilang aku mau. Apa kau sudah tuli, eoh?!"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah kesini."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak kesini sekarang juga."

Jaejoong serta merta berbalik dan memeletkan lidahnya, "lakukan saja kalau bisa."

CUP

Kejadian itu sangat cepat dan terduga. Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Tantangan yang manis. Berikan lagi padaku, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."

.

E to the N to the D

.

Terima kasih..

Sekian, bagi kalian yang udah baca, mohon doanya untuk kelancaran semprop saya hari ini, yaa #maksa


End file.
